Transtornos de Personalidad
by jocky-misao
Summary: Capítulo VI Online!!!!. Un " lindo perrito" y muchas sorpresas. Perdon x la tardanza!! ** REWIEVS**
1. Default Chapter

Nota:  
  
Este es otro fic algo loco y raro que se me ocurrió no me castiguen pero es para la diversión absoluta de nosotros. Disfrútenlo  
  
" "( conversaciones  
  
[]( Pensamientos  
  
( ) -( notas de autora  
  
****( Cambio de escenario  
  
Capítulo I: "Cambios"  
  
Kenshin y Aoshi estaban tomando té los 2 solitos en el dojo, mientras las chicas habían salido de compras, ellos aprovechaban de "conversar" ( n/a ya verán a lo que me refiero).  
  
Kenshin: "¿tuvieron un buen viaje Aoshi?"  
  
Aoshi: "mmmm..."- mientras bebía té.  
  
Kenshin: "ya veo. Notaste que Misao está más grande"  
  
Aoshi: " Hai" (n/a : no me maten es mi personaje favorito pero asì es la realidad).  
  
Kenshin tomó sorbos largos del brebaje esperando que en algún ínfimo instante el ninja reiniciara la conversación. Pasaron 5, 10, 15 minutos y nada. Repentinamente se escuchó el milagro tan esperado por el pelirrojo.  
  
Aoshi: "Himura..."  
  
Kenshin: "dime Aoshi".  
  
Aoshi: "¿te queda más té?".  
  
El pelirrojo cayó de espaldas asombrado de las palabras del ninja, que por supuesto, no eran las que él esperaba suspiró y le dijo: "hai".  
  
Aoshi movió la cabeza solicitando más té y el samurai resignado a la incomunicación de su amigo se lo dio.  
  
**********************************  
  
Kaoru, Misao y Megumi recorrían los típicos puestitos de chucherìas en busca de algo llamativo para ser adquiridos por ella. Mientras caminaban conversaban sobre los machos de su atracción. En realidad la kendoka y la ninja ya que la doctora sólo acotaba pequeñas cosas y no decía nada más que "no tengo a ningún hombre en la mira".  
  
Kaoru: "Misao ¿llevas progresos con Aoshi-san?".  
  
Misao: "no muchos, la verdad es que 0 ¿cómo te ha ido con Kenshin?".  
  
Kaoru: "igual que tú amiga, igual que a tú."  
  
Megumi: "hohoho, muchachas pierden el tiempo, pero que se le hará, si los quieren vayan tras ellos".  
  
Kaoru y la ninja asintieron pesadamente ante las últimas palabras de la doctora. Aún conservaban las esperanzas.  
  
*********************************  
  
Aoshi y Kenshin seguían en silencio luego de que el té se hubiera acabado todo era normal. Bueno casi normal. Unas luces inundaron el dojo alumbrando a los 2 hombres por unos 3 minutos asì como llegó se fue. Pero dejando una pequeña sorpresita una marcianita de 5 centímetros de alto y de cabellos rojos y piel verde que los saludó. Se llamaba Euhir.  
  
Euhir: "Hola chicos".  
  
Kenshin: "¿oro?".  
  
Aoshi: "¿quien eres tú?".  
  
Euhir: "me llamo Euhir y provengo de Mel-mac (n/a el planeta de Alf).  
  
Kenshin: "¿eso se come?".  
  
Aoshi: "¿se bebe?".  
  
Euhir: "no bakas, no se come ni se bebe es un planeta. Me quedaré con ustedes hasta la luna menguante".  
  
Kenshin: "Kaoru me aniquilará."  
  
Aoshi: "mmmm..."  
  
Euhir: "no se preocupen ustedes serán los únicos que me podrán ver".  
  
La marciana sonrió alegremente unas ideas locas se le cruzaron por su mente [me divertiré en grande]. Los chicos retrocedieron unos pasos asustados de la expresión de la marciana.  
  
Euhir: " tagaba, tagadaba.. ". (N/a: algo asì como Abracadabra en versión ET.).  
  
Los muchachos fueron absorbidos por una luz naranja, el cuerpo del pelirrojo emanó unos destellos violetas y el del ninja blancos. Estas lucecitas se cambiaron de cuerpo al son que la luz naranja desaparecía.  
  
Kenshin: "me siento raro."  
  
Aoshi: "¿Oro?" [Qué demonios... esa es la frase de Himura].  
  
Kenshin: "quiero meditar" [ hey! Esa es la acción favorita de Aoshi, no la mía].  
  
Euhir: "les cambié la personalidad. Cualquier cosa me llaman por mi nombre. Nos vemos."  
  
La marciana desapareció al instante en que se escucharon unas voces femeninas entrar al dojo.  
  
Kaoru: "llegamos"  
  
Misao: "Aoshi-sama le llevo su té enseguida"  
  
Megumi: " ¿Ken-san?".  
  
Aoshi y Kenshin se miraron asustados, estaban en grandes pero grandes problemas. La pregunta es ¿qué harían ahora?  
  
+++++continuará.. ++++++++++  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Este es mi nueva creación, les explico que Euhir es una marciana traviesa solamente no los hará batallar ni pelear ni nada por el estilo. Bueno la idea se me ocurrió una idea aburrida porque tenía ganas de hacer una historia de humor dejando atrás las tragedias y las masacres. Lo olvidaba ¿recuerdan el marciano de los Picapiedras, Gazù? Euhir será la versión femenina y les traerá uno que otro dolor de cabeza a los chicos.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Déjenme comentarios o reviews por favor para saber que les pareció.  
  
¡Nos leemos en el segundo capítulo!  
  
Con cariño,  
  
Jocky_misao 


	2. ¿ que hacemos?

Notas:  
  
Ninguno de estos personajes son míos inclusive Euhir (el nombre me dio un amigo).  
  
Disfruten ^^x.  
  
Capítulo II: "¿qué hacemos?  
  
Aoshi y Kenshin intercambiaban miradas nerviosas al sentir los pasos de las chicas.  
  
Misao reiteró la pregunta: " le traigo el té Aoshi-sama?".  
  
Aoshi tragó saliva esperando no contestar, pero la personalidad del vagabundo salio a flote: "Sí, Misao-dono" [ Oh no, esto se puso feo].  
  
Kenshin desencajó la mandíbula asombrado ante el comentario de su amigo, una mirada de asombro se asomó en su cara, Misao quedó extrañada ante las palabras de su amado.  
  
Kaoru sin entender nada le preguntó a Kenshin: " ¿ qué le pasa a Shinomori -san?.  
  
Kenshin: "......" [Ay no.. ¡quiero hablar!].  
  
Las chicas se miraron asombradas, algo raro pasaba pero era algo muy bizarro para ser realidad, pero quien sabe por qué no le tomaron mayor importancia. Por ahora.  
  
Megumi: "bueno chicas las dejo. Nos vemos".  
  
Kaoru y Misao: " matta ne".  
  
Kenshin sólo dijo: "adiós". [Aoshi debería hablar más de 2 palabras seguidas por Kami].  
  
Aoshi: "nos vemos Megumi "[uf esto será difícil].  
  
Kenshin y Aoshi se miraron, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban dentro del dojo, habían salido al patio.  
  
Kaoru suspiró: "Ahora sí que no entendí nada".  
  
Misao: "yo tampoco".  
  
***************************************************  
  
Los chicos llamaron a la marcianita urgidos desde el patio, Euhir apareció bajo un árbol de sakura y divertida los miró, ella encontraba lo máximo molestar a los guerreros.  
  
Euhir: "chicos ¿que desean?"  
  
Kenshin: "pues por favor regrésanos a la normalidad".  
  
Euhir: "no puedo "  
  
Aoshi: "¿como es que no puedes?".  
  
Euhir: "es que se me olvido como se hacía".  
  
Kenshin muy enojado: " ¿Qué?!!!!".  
  
Aoshi: "no puede ser cierto".  
  
Euhir: "lamentablemente lo es".  
  
Kenshin: "entonces haz algo para que no se den cuenta".  
  
Euhir: "muy bien. Saltikapum! ".  
  
Unas pelotas rojas salieron de la palma de la marciana convirtiendo a los chicos en seres invisibles.  
  
Aoshi: "a esto no nos referíamos".  
  
Euhir: " UPS! Bueno los regreso a la normalidad. Desosa!"!  
  
Los chicos volvieron a la normalidad pero no se dieron cuenta que intercambiaron ropas.  
  
La marciana desapareció nuevamente.  
  
Misao: " ¿Aoshi sama?" dijo mirando al cubo de hielo de pies a cabeza. " ¿ que le pasó a su ropa?".  
  
Aoshi: " Nada Misao-dono".  
  
Kaoru: " Kenshin llevas puesto el traje de Aoshi".  
  
Kenshin: " ¿ en serio?. No me había dado cuenta". [ Maldita marciana ].  
  
Misao gritó: " No puede ser!!".  
  
Aoshi: "¿que cosa Misao-dono?".  
  
Kaoru: "no me digan que.."  
  
Kenshin: "mmmm."  
  
Misao y Kaoru: " ustedes son homosexuales!!!!" dijeron al unísono llorando.  
  
Aoshi: "¿oro?". [Cuando te atrape te hago papilla Euhir].  
  
Kenshin: " yare.. Yare"- dijo tratando de tomarle el brazo a Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: " suéltame hentai!".  
  
Las chicas corrieron al interior del dojo dejándolos solos, los muchachos con gotas de sudor en sus frentes se miraron angustiados. Definitivamente la marciana les estaba jodiendo la vida.  
  
Aoshi: " ¿ cuánto falta para la luna menguante?".  
  
Kenshin con cascadas en los ojos " una semana".  
  
Aoshi: " Por Kami".  
  
Euhir miraba la escena divertida estaba comprendiendo muchas cosas y aún tenía una semana de diversión por delante.  
  
Kenshin: " ahora perdí las esperanzas con Kaoru-san". [ ¿ San? Eso sí que es raro, pero suena mejor que dono].  
  
Aoshi: " ni me lo digas a mí, Misao-dono no me querrá ver en pintura".[ estùpido dono].  
  
Euhir se les apareció de nuevo: " puedo ayudarlos".  
  
Aoshi y Kenshin corrieron despavoridos por el patio del dojo  
  
Kenshin: " aléjate!!".  
  
Aoshi: " no molestes".  
  
Euhir muy enojada los paralizó: " me van a escuchar yo tengo el remedio a sus problemas".  
  
++++++++Continuará ++++++++++++++  
  
Muchas gracias por leer esta tontera más grande de fic, realmente no puedo creer que esté escribiendo esto, parece que como comediante me muero de hambre. En fin esperaba más mensajes pero a los pocos que tengo les doy las gracias a :  
  
Bunny : Mil disculpas por no dejarte mensajes en tu fic, lo siento mucho, ahora te diré que es genial!!. Gracias por tu apoyo amiga me alegra que te haya gustado.  
  
Anama: gracias por el mensaje, no sabes lo alegre que me has puesto. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.  
  
Hibari: mil disculpas por no dejarte mensajes en tus fics, aprovecho la ocasión para felicitarte por las ideas brillantes que tienes. Gracias por el apoyo y el mensaje. Euhir es mucho peor que el marciano de los Picapiedras.  
  
Vanny: Mi querida compatriota! Gracias por dejarme el primer rewiev, desde lo más profundo de mi korokoro ( corazón) arigato. Me alegra que te haya gustado la idea. Felicitaciones por el nuevo capítulo del musical me reí mucho.  
  
Eso es todo, por favor déjenme sus comentarios, pifias, sugerencias y otros!!! Les estaré eternamente agradecida. Es cosa de apretar ese lindo y pequeño botón morado.  
  
Muchos mensajes = muchos capítulos nuevos y actualizados.  
  
Con cariño a mis lectores, un beshote apretado.  
  
Jocky_Misao 


	3. ¿ la solución de todos los problemas?

Notas:  
  
Ya saben esto es 100% entretención, ningún personaje es mío, Dedicados a todos los lectores que lo leen y que me escriben y a los que al menos, se tragan este montón de incoherencias. Les recuerdo "reviews" y les dejo unas aclaraciones.  
  
" " : diálogos.  
  
[] : Pensamientos.  
  
*** : Cambios de escenarios.  
  
( ) : notas de la autora.  
  
¡ Vamos al fic!.  
  
Capítulo III: "¿la solución de todos los problemas?"  
  
Euhir los miraba complacida al verlos paralizados en medio del aire nunca pensó que su venida a la tierra iba a ser tan divertida. Quizás esperar una semana no era tan terrible.  
  
Aoshi ya se estaba aburriendo de estar parado en medio de la nada con la personalidad amable y gentil del vagabundo (n/a: cosa que no tiene) le espetó en la cara.  
  
"¿hasta cuándo nos tienes en esta posición?".  
  
Euhir: "hasta que me escuchen. ¿Desean hacerlo?".  
  
Kenshin: "hai".  
  
Euhir: "como ya les mencioné, tengo la solución al malentendido. Pero primero deben revelarme sus sentimientos".  
  
Aoshi: " Euhir-dono bajame y le diré todo".  
  
Kenshin: "aja. Quiero ir a meditar".  
  
Euhir sonrió placidamente estaba a sus anchas controlando a esos seres humanos, incluso ya le parecían patéticos hombrecillos. Sin perder la sonrisa de oreja a oreja chasqueó sus dedos. Un estridente ruido repercutió por el dojo.  
  
¡PLAF!.  
  
Aoshi y Kenshin cayeron uno sobre otro al piso, que mala suerte, Kaoru había salido a buscar la ropa tendida y los miró.  
  
Kaoru: "¿CON QUÈ CARA HACEN ESTO EN MI DOJO?".  
  
Aoshi: "Kaoru-dono, no es lo que piensa". - dijo quitando a Kenshin de su cuerpo mandándolo a volar lejos de su presencia.  
  
El vagabundo por su parte buscaba palabras para esgrimir su defensa, pero la gran personalidad de Aoshi se lo impedía.  
  
[Koibito, esto no es lo que miras, es un estùpido malentendido y ¡ni siquiera soy yo!] Reclamaba en su mente.  
  
Kaoru: "lo sabía no puedes defenderte Kenshin Himura".  
  
La muchacha le dio la espalda furiosa entrando en la edificación. La marciana se cubrió el estómago de la risa, notando unos ojos ámbar que la contemplaban llenos de ira, se calló.  
  
Aoshi: "¿que remedio nos ofreces?".  
  
Euhir: "ya les dije, cuéntenme sus sentimientos. A ver Aoshi-sama ¿te gusta esa pequeña de la trenza?".  
  
Aoshi: "Sí.".  
  
Euhir: "Muy bien la cooperación es vital para esto. Kenshin ¿a ti te atrae esa otra mujer?"  
  
Kenshin: "ajà".  
  
Euhir: "oki doki muchachos les devolveré su ropa correctamente. ¡Desioma! ".  
  
Las vestimentas regresaron a sus dueños originales.  
  
Aoshi: "Euhir ¿podrías irte por favor? Necesito hablar a solas con Kenshin".  
  
Euhir: "de acuerdo". Moviendo sus brazos despareció en el aire.  
  
Kenshin: "dime ".  
  
Aoshi: "pues no sé, mejor entremos al dojo". Kenshin asintió pesadamente y ambos ingresaron al recinto.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Misao junto con Kaoru conversaban en la pieza sobre el conflicto sexual de los muchachos, más bien lloraban, no podían creer que ellos no las amaran y lo que era peor, estuvieran ellos juntos como pareja.  
  
Aoshi se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena triste y melancólico, empero con una sonrisa falsa disimulaba sus sentimientos. Tomó el cuchillo cortando la carne con un talento que no le correspondía. [No puedo creerlo ¿yo cocinando? Definitivamente el mundo gira al revés.].  
  
(N/a: ¿quieren saber lo que está haciendo Kenshin? Adivinaron: Está meditando).  
  
Unas horas más tarde, Aoshi llamó a la cena:  
  
"Misao-dono, Kaoru-dono y Kenshin la cena está servida".- con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Uno a uno fueron apareciendo los mencionados, las chicas tenían los ojos llorosos y rojos, pero con la cara de sorpresa porque Shinomori: ¡COCINABA!  
  
Kenshin se sentó en silencio.  
  
Misao le cuchicheó a Kaoru: "esto está mal, él no sonreía y menos cocinaba".  
  
Kaoru le respondió: "Kenshin ni habla. No pensé que su relación podía cambiarlos".  
  
Aoshi y Kenshin incómodos por los secreteos y esas escrutadoras miradas llenas de tristeza decidieron romper el silencio. El ninja abrió la boca, pero Euhir se presentó y jugó otra mala pasada. Imitando la voz de Aoshi dijo  
  
"Quiero que sepan que nosotros no soy gay, al contrario. Yo estoy enamorado de.".  
  
Kenshin: "Hai, yo amo a...".  
  
Euhir los ininterrumpió adulterando las frases originales.  
  
Aoshi: "yo estoy enamorado de Kaoru". [ NANI!! es mentira... yo amo a Misao. EUHIR!..].  
  
Misao sintió un alivio y tristeza, creía entender todo. pero no sabía la segunda frase del año. Mientras Kaoru no daba crédito a lo que oía por la boca del pelirrojo.  
  
Kenshin: "yo amo a Misao". [¿Oro?].  
  
Las chicas enojadas contra ellas mismas se levantaron dejándolos solos.  
  
Euhir: "UPS... me equivoqué "dijo casi sin culpas.  
  
Aoshi: "Kami ¿qué hice para merecer esto?".  
  
Kenshin: "Nos odian".  
  
Euhir: "hey no se desanimen. Nos quedan 5 días para resolver este entuerto."  
  
+++++++++Continuará +++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Palabras de Jocky_Misao :  
  
¡Ohh!, ahora sí que Euhir se me escapó de mi control esto no estaba previsto en ninguna parte de mis descerebradas ideas y neuronas. Espero recobrar las riendas del fic manteniéndola a raya. Estoy muy contenta tengo más mensajes y mucho más apoyos de mis amigos, lectores y curiosos que leyeron el capítulo pasado. Por ende, ojalá no los haya defraudado ni haberles causado un pre infarto con la locura de la marcianita.  
  
Mis agradecimientos personales:  
  
rurouni-Andrea : ¡Sugoi, tengo otra compatriota en esta web!. Yo vivo en la IX en pleno sur. Sí, es re complicado sacarnos esas palabritas, pero no cuesta tanto ¿ cachaí?. Jiijiiiij.. ¡! Me encantaría leer pronto tu fic e intercambiar ideas! Gracias por el mensaje Amiga.  
  
Hitokiri-miao miao : ¡jajá jajá , gracias por decirme que de hambre no me muero! Me levantaste mi caída auto estima ^^x. Esta es la actualización más rápida del oeste y te pasaste de tierna al dejarme el mensaje. Ojala que te haya gustado el capítulo.  
  
Megumi Gabbiani : gracias por dejarme el mensaje del millón, te lo agradezco y más aún saber que te emocioné. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Matta ne.  
  
Cleoru Misumi : Gracias, muchas gracias, pero ¿ imaginas las caras al escuchar las declaraciones equivocadas?. Creo que no han podido digerir tantas sorpresas las chicas. Bueno pero Gazú nunca les hizo esto. ¿ o sí?. Nos leemos pronto.  
  
Mego: ¿ esto te pareció una correcta forma de convencerlas? , yo creo que sí. No os preocupéis la solución ya vendrá, aunque quien sabe cómo. Muchas gracias por el mensaje, estoy muy contenta de saber que te hice reir. Matta ne.  
  
Bunny-sama: Tienes toda la razón, Euhir es muy traviesa, pero le quedan 5 días en la tierra. Jojojojoo. Y recuerda, lo bueno viene en frasco chico y el veneno también. Por cierto, excelente venganza amiga!. Aprovecho de hacer spam: ¡Que se vaya Shishio.!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Eso ha sido todo por hoy, no olviden sus comentarios y sugerencias para continuar con esta locura de Fic. Ya saben la burocracia del sistema: cliquean el botoncito morado, me escriben, lo envían y con esto tendrán la buena acción del día.  
  
Con mucho cariño, beshotes y abrazos para todos ustedes  
  
Jocky_misao.  
  
Pd: No a la muerte del Kenshin-gumi en manos de un loco maniático de nombre Nova. 


	4. 2 niños y 2 niñas

Disclaimer:  
  
Otra vez les daré la lata de que los personajes no son míos, que este fic es para entretención, etc.  
  
Y que Euhir tiene 5 día más en la tierra.  
  
Dicho lo que hay que decir.  
  
Capítulo IV: " 2 niños y 2 niñas"  
  
Nuevamente los chicos miraban con ganas de aniquilar a cierta extraterrestre traviesa, ambos guerreros desenfundaron sus armas dispuestos a convertirla en puré. Euhir presintiendo todo extrañamente desapareció del dojo.  
  
Kaoru y Misao ya no lloraban pero tampoco hablaban más allá de lo necesario con ellos. Contra todo lo esperado ellas no se hablaban, cada vez que se miraban se daban vuelta la espalda. En resumidas cuentas el ambiente del dojo era insosteniblemente tenso.  
  
Aoshi se encontraba lavando la ropa solo en el patio, con sus manos escobillaba las prendas una y otra y otra vez.  
  
[¿Cómo Himura puede hacer esto].  
  
Kenshin se encontraba a cierta distancia meditando [estoy aburrido]. Una pequeña idea cruzó por su mente y corriendo se dirigió donde su amigo.  
  
"tengo una idea".  
  
"¿ cuál es Kenshin? ".  
  
"llamemos a tú ya sabes quien y le decimos que retroceda el tiempo, así nada habrá pasado".  
  
"yoshi esto me agrada, asì se olvidan de todo lo de ayer".  
  
"Euhir aparece" llamó Kenshin. "¿ Euhir?".  
  
[Maldita marciana].  
  
"¿Oro? No puede pasarnos esto".  
  
"¿que les pasa? Me despertaron". - replicó la marciana restregándose sus ojos.  
  
Aoshi: "regresa el tiempo, onegai"  
  
Kenshin "claro. ". No alcanzó a terminar la oración. Unas burbujas los cubrieron por largos minutos.  
  
Euhir sacudió sus manos dando por terminado el hechizo, al sacar las burbujas dejó a dos pequeños niños de 8 años.  
  
Chibi Aoshi:" oye no pedimos esto. Sólo deseábamos que las chicas olvidaran lo de ayer".  
  
Chibi Kenshin: "Hai, no ser niños".  
  
Euhir los miró dulcemente : " pero ustedes no son los únicos niños del lugar, ellas también son infantes ".  
  
Chibi Aoshi: "estás loca Marciana".  
  
Chibi Kenshin: "¿dónde están ellas?".  
  
Euhir: "dentro del dojo. Vayan a ver".  
  
Los niños entraron encontrando a una pequeña de ojos zafiros llorando mientras se peleaba con otra niña de trenza por una manzana.  
  
Misao-chan: " oye es mía!".  
  
Kaoru-chan: "dámela".  
  
Aoshi y Kenshin se miraron, definitivamente tenían otra oportunidad ¿o no?, se acercaron cautelosamente hacia ellas.  
  
Aoshi: "Misao ¿que estás haciendo?".  
  
Kenshin: "Kaoru suelte esa fruta, onegai".  
  
Misao miró al ninja y en movimiento se le tiró encima " Aoshi-sama . Tengo hambre."  
  
Kaoru golpeó al pelirrojo : " ¿ que te crees? La manzana es mía". - Le dijo sacándole la lengua.  
  
Euhir miraba desde alguna parte de la casa y chasqueó los dedos. Las niñas empezaron a llorar muy fuerte. Los chicos se miraron eso quería decir que..  
  
Aoshi y Kenshin entendieron la situación o era hambre o se habían hecho.  
  
Aoshi le dijo a Misao: "¿tienes hambre?".  
  
Misao: "No. Buaaaa!!!"- y siguió llorando.  
  
Kenshin no dijo nada entendió la cara de vergüenza de Kaoru.  
  
Los chicos se las llevaron de las manos hacia uno de los cuartos.  
  
Euhir desde el cielo les tiró los pañales. Los niños los recogieron, humillados o avergonzados cambiaron a las chicas.  
  
Misao : " Aoshi -sama me hace cosquillas".  
  
El ninja le cambiaba evitando mirar lo que hacía. [Antes cuando ella era bebé era Okina o mis amigos quienes hacían esto, siempre me ha dado vergüenza.]  
  
Kenshin con ternura le cambiaba la ropa a Kaoru, también estaba cohibido pero a diferencia del ninja, no miraba todo lo ejecutaba con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Las cogieron en brazos llevandolas a sus futones les dieron un beso y les dijeron dulcemente.  
  
Aoshi: "Misao yo te quiero a ti."  
  
Kenshin: "Kaoru yo tengo ojos sólo para ti".  
  
Aprovecharon y le pidieron a Euhir que los regresara a su edad natural, la marciana lo hizo, extrañamente sin errores.  
  
Las burbujas regresaron al dojo volviendo todo a la naturalidad, bueno casi todo.  
  
Kaoru: "¿por qué tengo un pañal puesto? -gritó. [¿Será la regla? Quizás me lo puse anoche y no lo recuerdo].  
  
Misao: "! Ay, me llegó, me llegó!!" -gritaba desaforada.  
  
Los chicos suspiraron pesadamente no entendían el grito de Misao. Euhir tampoco pero lo presentía, una marciana también es mujer.  
  
+++++++++Continuará +++++++++  
  
Lo siento mucho por la demora, estuve llena de pruebas esta semana, gomen. Este capítulo no es uno de mis favoritos pero espero que les haya gustado. Todo se hace con mucho amor.  
  
Megumi de Gabbiani: Oh muchas gracias por el mensaje, jijii, bueno espero que te haya quedado claro que es lo que les pasó. Matta ne.  
  
Hibari: lo siento mucho, no te he felicitado, el final de tu fic me sacó lágrimas, me encantó. Euhir no es malvada, es traviesa, pero concuerdo con que a las chicas les dio ataque. Olvidaba tu otra historia, Tsubasa esta loca de remate y me emocione con lo que le dijo Aoshi! Continúalo.  
  
rurouni-andrea: Hola! Un gusto verte nuevamente!, lo pasé muy bien conversando en el msn, es más espero que publiques pronto y gracias por tu apoyo y decirme que te gustó esta idea.  
  
Cleoru Misumi: Ohayo, jajaja, le cambiaste el nombre al marciano, que gracioso, gracias por tu apoyo, eres increíble, me hiciste sonrojar por tu comentario de que soy buena escritora. Bueno amiga, me encantan tus fics, en especial ¿El odio nos llevará al amor? A pesar de no dejarte mensaje en el capitulo pasado quiero decirte que la venganza de Misao fue espectacular!. Matta ne.  
  
Hitokiri-miao miao :Holas!! Al menos ya recuperaron su ropa pero no su dignidad, jijiji, Aprovecho la oportunidad para decirte que la historia de Youkai es genial, nunca pensé en convertirlos en gatos, es estupenda idea y me encanta.  
  
Bunny: Hola Conejita de la suerte, yo tampoco sé que hicieron los chicos para dejarlos en tremendos problemas, me pone muy feliz saber que te hice reír por mucho rato. Amiga, no puedo creer que saito haya sido apresado, al menos Kaoru y Soujiro se encuentran a salvo. Respecto al otro, estoy alegre de que la momia empapelada de haya ido. Gracias por todo. Ja ne!.  
  
Aprovecho también para decirle a :  
  
White Plum: Tus fics son de otro mundo, me encantan, en especial Entre tú y yo, deseosa de saber luego el resto de la historia, mucha suerte amiga.  
  
Scoring falling: Wow, es una noticia mala tras otra, pobre Megumi, pobre Misao, pobre Sakura, tienes que seguirla. Ja ne!.  
  
Hitokiri lady: es genial tu historia, esa Tomoe es una bruja.  
  
Randa: Misao tuvo muchos problemas en su infancia y espero que sea feliz, además Aoshi fue muy maleducado!. Continúalo.  
  
Ahora sí he terminado de escribir este nuevo capítulo espero que dejen sus comentarios y que lo disfruten.  
  
Besos, abrazos y saludos  
  
Jocky_Misao 


	5. atrapados

Disclaimer:  
  
Perdón por la tardanza, andaba de prueba en prueba, ahora estoy aprovechando un poco un tiempo antes de rendir exámenes para escribir otro capítulo. Gracias a los lectores, amigos y conocidos que están leyendo esta historia quienes me han dejado mensajes o han charlado vía MSN conmigo. Se los agradezco eternamente. A mi querida marcianita le quedan 3 días en la tierra y ya verán como los aprovechará.  
  
Pasemos al fic.  
  
Capítulo V: "Atrapados. ".  
  
Misao salió gritando de la habitación sus manos estaban cubriéndose el trasero y por primera vez en días se acercaba a Kaoru. La kendoka por su parte no comprendía nada el hecho de tener un pañal puesto sin estar menstruando. Vio a la ninja aproximándose a ella, con la voz seca y fría le preguntó.  
  
"¿qué tienes Misao? ".  
  
"Kaoru ¿estoy manchada? "- Le preguntó mientras le daba la espalda para que ella le viera su trasero.  
  
"Iie".  
  
"¡qué alivio!". -suspiró Misao. "gracias".  
  
"no hay de qué, para eso estamos las mujeres para confirmar nuestras sospechas".  
  
"Hai.". Las chicas se miraron fijamente y en cosas de segundos estaban abrazadas conversando sobre los chicos.  
  
Aoshi mientras barría observó la escena contento ya que al parecer todo se había solucionado. Casi todo, aún tenía las actitudes de Himura. El pelirrojo apareció con una actitud hosca: " Hola Aoshi" le dijo cortantemente.  
  
"Hola ¿has visto a Euhir?".  
  
"Iie".  
  
"¿Me extrañaron? "-dijo una voz alegre, "creo que quieren más aventuras". Acotó ella.  
  
Aoshi y Kenshin: "IEEE!"  
  
Euhir: "Hay chicos no sean aburridos les traje un regalo". - les dijo mientras le pasaba unos paquetes rojos y amarillos. "El amarillo es de Kenshin el otro es de Aoshi".  
  
Ambos los cogieron temblorosos y los abrieron muy suspicaces del contenido (N/a: ¿y quién no? Con los malos ratos que han pasado). Del paquete amarillo saltó una pelota que se abrió comiéndose al pelirrojo.  
  
Kenshin desde el interior de la pelota golpeaba sus manos contra el plástico del objeto.  
  
Aoshi no entendía nada ni siquiera había terminado de abrir el paquete cuando sintió que era tragado por una ¡TAZA DE TÉ!  
  
"Euhir: SACAME DE AQUÌ.".  
  
La marciana se rió por largos minutos luego les dijo a los prisioneros: "saldrán cuando las muchachas los encuentren y usen estos objetos".  
  
Kenshin [le salió fácil a Shinomori, en cualquier instante Misao preparará té. Pero yo salir de una pelota es más complicado.].  
  
Aoshi: [me salvé dentro de 15 minutos es la hora del té].  
  
Euhir se desvaneció unos segundos antes que Kaoru y Misao abrazadas aparecieran en la sala del dojo, estaban contentas parloteando y riéndose.  
  
"Kaoru, ¿vamos de compras?".  
  
[No Misao, quédate]- pensaba Aoshi.  
  
"Hai, vamos a comprar unos dulces para la cena".  
  
[Kaoru encuéntrame y juega conmigo. ¿Oro? ].  
  
Las chicas desaparecieron dejando a 2 hombres llorando dentro de una pelota y una taza de té.  
  
Media hora después:  
  
Kaoru llevaba una gran cantidad de paquetes y Misao traía consigo otros tantos, las chicas entraron riéndose al dojo muertas de la risa.  
  
"Ay Kaoru, jajajajaa"  
  
"jajá jajá" - dijo la ninja mientras guardaban las compras del día.  
  
[ZZZZZZZ]-( Kenshin.  
  
[¡Quiero ir al baño!]-( Aoshi.  
  
Misao: "¿Aoshi-sama donde esta?"  
  
Kaoru: "¿Kenshin?.. A comer!!"  
  
Misao: "bah ellos se lo pierden."  
  
Las chicas fueron a comer unos calientes platos de arroz mientras los hombres lloraban desde sus encierros. Tenían hambre, frío y ganas de ir al baño.  
  
[Misao Sacáme de aquí] pensaba Aoshi.  
  
[Kaoru-dono rescáteme].  
  
Kaoru salió a buscar algo a la cocina y encontró una pelotita amarilla plástica. La miró con sumo detenimiento para llegar a una interesante conclusión.  
  
"A Susume y Ayame se les quedó su juguete, es muy linda la pelota. ¡Pelota ve! " - dijo lanzándola al patio del dojo. Un samurai pelirrojo chocó en el piso al salir del juguete todo mareado por el viaje gratis entró al dojo.  
  
[Falta Aoshi].  
  
El vagabundo tomó la taza y se acercó donde Misao aún algo mareado.  
  
"¿me harían té? "Preguntó cortante ante las miradas curiosas de las mujeres.  
  
"hai" le respondió Misao llevándose la taza a la cocina. Apenas la ninja vertió el líquido caliente en el envase salió un hombre. Aoshi.  
  
"¿Cómo entró? "Gritó Misao aterrada.  
  
"Gomen Misao-dono, ni yo lo sé".  
  
" ..."  
  
++++++++ continuará ++++++++  
  
Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, hoy no puedo responderlos uno a uno, pero les doy las gracias a mis amigas, lectores y derivados por los mensajes. Estoy llena de cosas por ende no pude actualizar más rápido ni responderle por separado. ¡Espero que lo entiendan por piedad!  
  
Cleoru Misumi, Bunny, Hitokiri-miao miao, Hibari.  
  
¡Sin ustedes nada de esto sería posible!. ARIGATO a todas ellas.  
  
Por favor déjenme reviews para saber si les gustó o no.  
  
Lo olvidaba: Cleoru Misumi, Bunny, Hitokiri-miao miao, Hibari. Excelentes actualizaciones!! A pesar de todo leí sus nuevos capítulos y FELICIDADES me encantaron.  
  
Besos y abrazos, cuídense harto y pásenlo bien.  
  
Jocky_misao. 


	6. VII: Visitas y mascotas

**Notas: **

****

**Merezco morir lentamente bajo sus manos, ante mi demora para actualizar, lo sé y pongo mi vida a su completa disposición. **

**Mis excusas son: vacaciones y la muerte repentina de mis neuronas, junto a un bloqueo mental terrible.**

**Creo que ya lo superé. **

**Gracias por su apoyo en este fic y por dejarme tantos lindos mensajes, los que me apoyaron mentalmente.**

**Arigato.**

**Como siempre ustedes saben que ninguno de los personajes, Euhir incluida, son míos. Para mi desgracia y la fortuna de Watsuki-sama, o sino que le habría hecho a la serie.**

**Dedicado para todas mis amigas de FF.NET, las que quiero mucho y ha sido un placer conocerlas:**

****

**_Misao Futura de Shinomori, Hibari, Bunny-sama, Madame Spooky, Vanny, Misao-19, Rurouni-Andrea,_********M.S Arashi Sumeragi****_,  _****Hitokiri-miao miao,******Cleoru Misumi,****** Megumi de Gabbiani, Moonlight3 ****_,Julieta, Mego, Hitokiri-lady, Kary, White Plum, Lis-chan, Sumire-chan, Milla-chan._**

**_¡ Y mi querida sister Nia, donde quieras que estés!_**

****

****

** Capítulo 6: "Visitas y mascotas."**

****

**(**_Para Bunny, que sé que le encantará)._

En la mañana iluminada de Tokio, un hombre vestido de uniforme azul, caminaba tranquilo mientras aspiraba un cigarro y se dirigía a un pequeño dojo en la ciudad. El dojo Kamiya. 

El nombre de aquel forastero policía: Hajime Saito o Goro Fujita para los desconocidos.

En el dojo, Aoshi estaba lavando la ropa en el patio, Kenshin meditaba en alguna parte del edificio, Kaoru estaba entrenando a Yahiko (n/a: Sí, por fin apareció) y Misao estaba observando a su Aoshi-sama refregar las prendas en el cubo de madera, con paciencia infinita.

Euhir sintió el olor a tabaco, que salía de la puerta del dojo, volando por las nubes vio a Saito maldiciendo por lo bajo_._

" Battousai, me debes una pelea."

Euhir supuso que ese nombre correspondía a Kenshin o Shinomori- sama, preocupada por la batalla que el policía estaba pensando en cobrar a uno de los dos muchachos, optó por una travesura, sana,pero travesura al fin y al cabo.

Descendió y tirando uno de los cabellos del policía, conjuró muchas palabras incoherentes, un manto de niebla azul, cubrió al hombre.

Él, empezó a disminuir su forma, se llenó de pelos, tenía cuatro patas, colita larga y orejitas simpáticas.

Saito: "guau, guau" [ ¿ qué me sucede?]

Euhir lo tomó y volando lo arrojó a la cubeta de agua donde Aoshi estaba lavando, quien se encontró a un tierno y lindo perro.

Euhir le susurró: "este can, era humano y andaba buscando a un tal battousai."

Misao observaba a su ninja hablando solo, la chica suspiró desconcertada y se fue. Aún no entendía como diablos había salido de la nada el día anterior. 

Aoshi murmuró: " Kenshin.. Kenshin.. Este perro te andaba buscando".

Los chicos miraron a la mascota por largos minutos, el perro les correspondía la mirada. [Himura y Shinomori me embrujaron de alguna manera. Deberían reconocerme].

Kenshin: " tiene una cara bastante seria.. y un olor muy feo" .

Aoshi: " y esos ojos..se parecen a los de Saito..".

Euhir: "olvidé, que ese perro era policía".

Kenshin: "no puede ser, es …"

Aoshi: " Saito. !Oro! ".

Saito: " wrafff… "[Me las pagarán, nadie me dice feo].

Aoshi y Kenshin: " jajajajjajajjajajajajajajaja…".

Saito: " grrrrrrr" [ estos idiotas me las pagarán de una forma lenta y dolorosa].

Euhir: "¿porqué ese perro los mira tan feo".

Aoshi: "porque como ser humano no hace hacerlo de otra manera".

Kenshin: "y como perro no cambia".

Saito enojado saltó de la cubeta de agua y se tiró contra Himura, lo lanzó al suelo, pequeños dientes afilados asomaron del  hocico del can y comenzó a morder al vagabundo.

Kenshin: "¡sácamelo!" gritaba desesperado. Saito aprovechando la oportunidad enterraba sus dientes en las piernas del pelirrojo.

Aoshi fue en la ayuda de su amigo e intentaba sacar al perro de las piernas, el can dejó a Himura y se lanzó contra Shinomori. Un ataque directo  los brazos.

Aoshi: " Euhir, arráncalo de mí" –gritaba desesperado.

Kenshin estaba peleando contra el perro y la marciana no paraba de reírse ante semejante espectáculo.

Yahiko junto a las chicas se asomaron al patio llenos  de curiosidad, Saito dejó de morder a su víctima.

Se acercó tiernamente a las mujeres, quienes babearon con el cachorrito.

Kaoru: "Míralo, es peludito"- ella se agachó y lo recogió entre sus brazos.

Misao: "es tan lindo…." Le dijo mientras lo acariciaba.

Saito pensaba [ aja.. les haré la vida imposible a ellos y me haré querer por ellas. Muajajajajaja].

Yahiko miró al perro: " Bah… es muy feo". 

Kaoru: "no digas esas cosas, es tan amoroso. Misao ¿cómo lo llamaremos?".

Misao: "¿Firulais o pi pi?"

Kaoru: "¿o Fluffly?"

Aoshi les sugirió: " Pi pi.. Es un buen nombre".

Kenshin apoyó la idea: "Sí, es la mejor elección".

Kaoru:" no se diga más te llamarás Pi pi".

Aoshi, Kenshin y Yahiko no paraban de reírse. Misao seguía viendo con devoción al perrito.

Pi pi ( Saito) no estaba muy conforme con su nuevo nombre, pero sólo movía su colita. Si iba a vengarse de aquellos 2 lo haría en grande. Unos pensamientos muy diabólicos se cruzaron por su mente.

Todos entraron al dojo a comer el almuerzo hecho por Aoshi: Arroz y verduras fritas.

Kaoru y Misao sentaron a Saito en la mesa sobre las rodillas de la kendoka, Yahiko se servia la comida tragándose todo a su paso.

Kenshin miraba al perro y en su mente se reía a carcajadas, Aoshi con suma educación le servía al perrito en un plato.

Saito con la lengua raspaba  la comida con pequeños meneos de su colita.

Al terminar la cena, Kaoru, Misao y Yahiko se fueron a entrenar dejando  a los hombres y el cachorrito solos.

Aoshi: " Pi pi ¿ porqué no juegas con la pelota?" 

Kenshin: "sí, ve".

Saito se molestó mucho y los atacó con sus dientes, el ninja para defenderse lo golpeó con un pie, Kenshin lo cogiò del cuello.

Saito: " Au.. Au…"- comenzó a gemir pidiendo ayuda. 

Kaoru y Misao corrieron y vieron al pobre cachorrito gimiendo en una esquina del dojo, mientras Aoshi y Kenshin lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

Kaoru: "¿ qué pasó, mi bebé?"

Misao: "Aoshi-sama ¿ que le hizo? ".

Euhir decidió torturar más a los chicos, con sus poderes instó a que el vagabundo dijera la verdad.

Kenshin sudoroso confesó que ellos habían maltratado a Pi Pi, Aoshi sintió una mirada de odio y rencor por parte de Misao. Kaoru le dio una feroz patada a Himura mandándolo a volar lejos. 

Yahiko observó todo con mucha risa, Euhir decidió seguir haciendo travesuras y eligió al niño para sus juegos.

Yahiko no supo como se convirtió en un gracioso gato de mechas paradas cafés. 

Saito al sentir el olor a felino saltó de los brazos de Kaoru hacia donde estaba el niño gato.

Aoshi no encendió nada. ¿Cómo llegó el gato a la casa? .Abriendo sus ojos vio la silueta de la marciana en una pared y los rasgos del felino eran muy parecidos a los del niño.

Kenshin estaba aturdido en el piso sintiendo 8 patas y dos 2 colas sobre su cuerpo que no paraban de correr.

Kaoru estaba fascinada viendo a las 2 tiernas mascotas junto con Misao, ellas opinaron que los animalitos parecían buenos amigos.

Aoshi sólo salió del dojo suspirando cansado, ya  quedaba un día de semejante tortura y las cosas ya iban de mal en peor. 

Jocky_Misao les saluda con amor:

**Holas, por insistencia de Hitokiri-andrea y Misao-19, he terminado este capítulo, que lo tenía muy abandonado en busca de la inspiración divina que no me llegaba y mis vacaciones que no me sirvieron para refrescar mi agotada mente.**

**Este capítulo surgió luego de leer el rewiev de Bunny-sama , quien deseaba la participación de Saito. Y ahí lo tienen transformado en un lindo perrito.**

**Yahiko apareció porque Euhir necesitaba más víctimas aparte de los ya malogrados protagonistas y  Saito, ahora siendo Pi Pi, un adorable perrito.**

**Me despido con muchos besos y llorándoles para que me dejen rewievs, los cuales me señalaran si me perdonaron o no.**

**¡! Besitos a todos!!**

**PD: Olvidé mencionar algunas cosillas que dejé en la memoria del computador.**

**1- **A pesar de que no termino este fic, iniciaré un proyecto paralelo junto con una amiga de FF.Net : Hitokiri-Andrea.****

**2- **Asì también a todos los que tienen nuevos fics, he leído gran parte de ellos y me gustaron mucho. Continúenlos.****

**Y con eso terminaría de despedirme de ustedes, pifias, tomatazos y bombas atómicas, déjenlas en un rewiev.**

**Recuerden: Falta sólo un capítulo para el gran final gran. **

**Se despiden:**

Jocky_Aya, 2 animales y Euhir. 


End file.
